Immortal of Rome
by TheseusTheGreat
Summary: When the Patron of Rome fades, the gods elect Perseus to become the new patron. As the patron of Rome, and god of battle and creation, how will his life change? Who will be his new love? How will he cope with not being able to go back to Camp Half-Blood? Immortal Percy, AN, Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.

_**Immortal of Rome**_

_**Chapter One: The Beggining**_

* * *

(Takes place during the Second Titan War)

Throne Room, Olympus

Perseus' P.O.V

The Great Prophecy rang through my head as I engaged Kronos in a battle. He charged at me like a full fledged tornado.

He swung at my head with his scythe, but I ducked and tried to stab at his knees. But it seemed as if he knew my move even before I attacked. He stepped to the side and stuck his foot out, causing me to trip over it from the momentum of the stab. I fell to the grow in a thump!

Almost immediately, Kronos was upon me again. He stabbed downward, but I rolled to the side to avoid it. I jumped to my feet, and back into my stance. As Kronos attacked, I ducked, rolled, slashed, but I was no match for the Titan King. He had thousands of years on me, but I still had hope that I could defeat him.

In the back of my head, I could distantly hear Grover playing his reed pipe, the tune of a warm summer day, on a picnic away from the grief and suffering. Annabeth shouting to Kronos to plead Luke to over power Kronos, but no effect. Ethan stood at the side, almost emotionless.

Kronos kicked me in the chest. I flew back in the throne of Zeus and collapsed. At that moment, I was ready to give up and surrender to Kronos. But all the demigods down their depended on me, the gods depended on me. Heck, the humans depended on me. And I could not fail them.

I stood up, my back still to Zeus' throne. As Kronos arched his scythe down at me, I brought up Anaklusmos to block it. Our swords collided with sparks, and we both pushed for control. Kronos was stronger than me, but I didn't let my face show it. I kept a calm facade, a pushed.

When Kronos' scythe started to get closer to my head, I took one arm of my sword and used that free hand to push off Zeus' throne. Kronos stumbled back, and I took that as an opportunity. I charged at him and kicked him in the chest, causing him to slide to the floor.

I took a deep breath and advanced on him. Once I was close enough, I put my sword to his throat, even though I knew it wouldn't penetrate him if I tried to stab him.

Annabeth's voice got louder as she got closer. She stared right into Kronos' golden eyes, trying to detect the slightest color change.

"Luke, I know you're in their!" She screamed, tears dripping from her eyes. "Listen!"

I've never seen Annabeth so sad, and I wanted to tell her that Luke was lost to the Titan Kings corrupted and twisted ways, but I knew she wouldn't listen. She stood next to me, her dagger out, just in case Kronos' decided to get up and charge.

By now, Grover had stopped playing his reed pipes and the depression was starting to kick in. My body was exhausted, and all I wanted to do was lay down right there and fall asleep. But I didn't allow it.

Kronos must have seen the display of weakness on my face, because he took his chance to get up. He winded back with his sword, and swung at both Annabeth and I. He released a wave of energy, making me fly back without any major injuries. But however, Annabeth wasn't as lucky. She got the full force of the hit. She was sent flying back 10 yards as his scythe struck her. She landed into a pillar with a crash, causing it to crumble on top of her.

Somehow, she managed to push the rubble away and sit up. Blood covered most of her shirt, and it leaked from her mouth like a waterfall. "You promised Luke, family." She rasped. "You promised."

Kronos' eyes changed color, from a golden to a light sky blue. He talked again, but this time it wasn't his voice, it was Luke's. "Family, promised." He stumbled forward, almost tripping on his own feet.

"Annabeth," He choked. He coughed, then weezed. "I'm sorry."

"Fight Luke!" Annabeth tried to yell, but just coughed up blood. "I-I know you c-can take c-control." She stuttered out. Annabeth collapsed right there, but before I could go run to check on her, Luke caught my attention. He tried to say something to me, but his eyes once again changed back into a golden color.

Luke's body slacked up with posture and look stiff. He took a deep breath, then smiled.

"See, little Percy Jackson? You and your friends are no match for me. Luke is gone, and I will soon take my full form and destroy Olympus by hand!" He roared. To match his tone, he willed his powers to slow time around me. I trudged to the syrup feeling air, my legs burning and wanting to buckle. I looked at Grover from the corner of my eye, and he sat there with no hope in his eyes. I then looked at Annabeth, and her unconscious form, and her dripping blood shirt. I turned angry, and a wave roared in my ears like the time with Nancy Bobofit. I charged at Kronos, my energy somehow fully restored.

The time spell dropped, and I slashed at Kronos quickly. He parried, but I kicked his knee, then elbowed his face. He looked shocked, but not hurt. He stood up fully, slightly taller than me, but I stared him in the eyes, with no fear.

It was now or never, I told myself mentally.

I charged once again at Kronos, hoping somehow to get lucky enough to hit his Achilles heel before he hit mine. I faked a strike at his right, causing him to block to that side. I stabbed at his ribs on the left side, hoping to hit his lucky spot, but my sword just bounced off harmlessly. I backed away when he slashed at my chest, but attacked again right after. I brought my sword down at his head, but just in time he brought his scythe up to counter it. As fast as I could, I pulled my sword back and slashed at the chink of armour under his left arm. Once it came in contact, Kronos immediately fell to the ground. His face was full of pain, but he started to talk.

"Nakamura!" He said painfully. "Prove yourself! You know his weak spot, strike him where he stands and end this now! You will be rewarded to infinity!" Ethan heard Kronos command and charged at me, swinging at my abdomen. I blocked is strike, and used the disarming technique Luke had taught me all those years ago. His sword flew to the ground and rolled several feet away from us. I put the tip of my sword under Ethans neck.

"Is this really what you want Ethan? The world around you is crumbling, and you pick the side that makes it so? Do you really wish to serve Kronos? Everything will be destroyed, everything." I said. Kronos started to glow, and twitch. I must have hit his Achilles heel, because he started to fade.

"Ethan!" Kronos roared, or at least, tried to. Ethan and I both ignored him.

"No respect to me. No respect to my mother. "He muttered. "Not even a throne."

By this time, Grover was over by Annabeth trying to nurse her back to health.

"Nemesis balances, Ethan. The end of the world isn't balance. Kronos does not reward, he is selfish and takes all the credit. He does not build, but only tears down." I spoke. "All gods deserve better, stop this now and I promise you that they will get the respect they deserve."

Ethan avoided my eye contact and looked around at the fallen pillars, the marks on the thrones and the cut it the marble floor. He looked back at me, then at the form of Kronos at the edge of the room. He pushed my blade away gently, then nodded in understanding.

He charged... at Kronos with no weapon other than his feet and hands. He went to stomp onto Kronos face, which wouldn't have felt too good. But Kronos slide to the side, then grabbed Ethans leg, and tossed him over him. Tossed him straight into the air, and right off Mount Olympus. You could hear Ethans faint screams from below, the they stopped. I was too shocked to move. Ethan had just been tossed of Olympus like nothing.

Recovering from my shock, I walked toward Kronos slowly, whose skin was burnt and smoking. I couldn't tell whether it was from his Achilles heel, or he was assuming true form. I believed the latter because I had not directly hit his Achilles heel, but only the armor protecting it.

I fell to my knees right next to Lukes lying body. I took one last look at him.

"You were a true hero Luke, may you rest in Elysium." I whispered. His eyes flickered to blue, then hardened to gold again. Kronos tried to hit me, but I blocked his hand and swatted it away. I looked at my blade, then shook my head. Anaklusmos was not the cursed blade, but however, Kronos scythe was. It only made sense because Zeus used it chop Kronos up, so why would I use him own weapon against him?

I unlatched the strap of armour under Kronos' left arm, then took his scythe and sliced the raw skin. The cut wasn't deep, was Kronos screamed in agony. The room trembled, and Kronos glowed so bright I had to shield my eyes. Then with a sound of a bomb, it was all over. Luke laid their, dead. The sight of a fallen foe saddened me, but I did not let tears out. I picked his fragile body up and put him in the center of the Throne Room. I then sprinted to Annabeth as fast as I could. Grover was there still, trying to help her, but nothing seemed to be getting better. She had awoken for being unconscious. Her eyelids drooped, and I could tell she was on the verge of death.

Seeing Annabeth caused me to lose it as tears sprang from my eyes. I tried to plead her to let me give her nectar and ambrosia, but she refused, as if she knew she was going to die anyway.

Her last words for me were: "Percy, from the time that we met I knew I loved you, but you cannot live in sadness, thinking about me everyday. You must live on, and become something great. You were always the best hero in my mind, thank you."

As she said her last word, she twitched, the her eyes closed as she slacked off. Her skin went paler, and I knew she had died. But I couldn't believe that Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, Wise Girl, was dead.

After many more moments of grief, the gods thundered in with all battle gear and symbols of power. Once they had witnessed us, the talking between them immediately stopped as they looked at us in shock. Zeus was the first to speak up.

"Where is Kronos?" Zeus questioned curiously.

"Gone, destroyed, back in Tartarus where he belongs." I stated simply, my voice slightly cracking. Zeus opened his mouth to talk then shut it.

Before anyone else could speak, I made an announcement.

"Kronos was defeated. He was hosted by Luke, who beared the Achilles curse. I stabbed him in his heel, defeating Kronos and sending him back to Tartarus, but killing Luke." I said slowly, trying not to sound sad.

"In that matter, we need shrouds. Shrouds for the great son of Hermes and daughter of Athena." And thats when I busted down in front of the Olympians.

* * *

Hours later, when Luke and Annabeth were wrapped in shrouds, after the gods went in overtime cleaning of the throne room, and after Zeus had complimented me and told me that I was a deserving hero, the gods started back the consul. Zeus banged his master bolt against the marble floor, making a loud echoing sound. All of the gods, half-bloods, and satyrs turned their attention to him.

Zeus dragged on about how heroic the gods were, and how good they had done. Then, Zeus started to thank other people.

"I would like to thank, uh, we are thankful, for his aide." Zeus said. Hades nodded, then turned his attention back to his son.

"And um... I would also like to... thank...Poseidon,"

Poseidon smirked, then winked and me.

"Who it would have been... difficult-"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked.

"Impossible." Zeus said angrily. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."

I smiled slightly, happy that my dad had listened and help defeat Typhon.

"To which now only leaves us in matter of thanking our heroes who helped defend our home while we could not." Zeus looked more relieved, and smiled at me.

The first one to go up was Thalia, and he promised her more hunters to fill to those the ones who died. Artemis told Thalia that all the hunters would achieve Elysium.

Then next, was me.

"PERCY JACKSON!" My father announced. My name echoed around the room. Everyone was silent, as I walked up, I bowed to Zeus, then knelt at my father's feet. He told me to rise, and I did.

The Olympian Consul offered me one gift from the gods. Zeus even offered the chance of immortality, but there was something that had to get done first.

"No." I said to Zeus request to me becoming a god. Everyone looked shocked, and Zeus stared at me uncertainly.

"You refuse our generous offer?" He questioned.

"I made a promise, one that I intend not to break." I said. "I need a oath, so that you intend to keep this promise."

Zeus stared at me, then tilted his head, but did not ask why I needed a oath.

"We the Olympian gods, swear to the Styx to fulfill your promise as long as it it within our power." He said as the room rumbled slightly.

"I want the children of the gods to be recognized. All children of the gods, including the minor ones. I want all the children of the gods to be claimed by the age of 13, so they are not stuck for the rest of their life wondering who their parents are for the rest of their lives. They need to be trained to survive." I said. "This war would never have started if it weren't for you gods claiming your children, they felt left out, abandoned and stuck without a parental guidance."

Zeus laughed, and Poseidon looked nervous.

"You expect much of us, Percy. You presume much." Poseidon said. But I ignored him and made my final statement.

"I hold you all to your oath."

Athena went to a speech to prove that it was wise to make this oath, and that they should not ignore their children.

The oath was seal with a agreeing command of pounding weapons. After Zeus ended the consul, everyone was walking out, I being the last, but was stopped by Hestia and Artemis. The rest of the gods looked curious, but waited for one of them to say anything.

Hestia and Artemis pulled me to the middle of the Throne Room, then they sat back on their thrones.

"Artemis, Hestia, why have you brought the boy back in front of us?" Zeus asked. Hestia spoke up first.

"Recently, we have visited our old friend. Lupa, the wolf goddess." Hestia started. Zeus eyes widened. "We saw that she was sick, or bad lately. When we asked her what had happened, she told us that her godly powers were starting to diminish, she is starting to fade." Hestia said. Percy was majorly confused, he had never heard of a wolf goddess, much less one named Lupa.

"And since she is starting to fade, New Rome will fade with her. And that is why we have brought Perseus hear." Now I was really confused. New Rome?

"What does Perseus have to do with New Rome?" My father questioned slowly. Artemis sighed.

"Can't you see? If Lupa fades, Rome will be gone, wiped from existence. Thousands of years of work undone. The demigods will go havoc, and the consul will collapse. But most of all, our roman sides will die out." Artemis said.

Demigods? Roman sides? Zeus must have seen my look because he explained to me.

"Thousands of years ago, when Rome conquered Greece, the heart of the western civilization moved to Rome. Of course, we followed where the heart shined brightest. And since it was in Rome, we adapted those features and became a different aspect of gods, the ones known as Roman gods. Jupiter, Juno, Neptune, and so on, all of our names changed, but we were still the same person, only with different personalities. And in Rome, we did not stop having demigod children. We did, but they were just Roman, you see? There are different demigods, you are not the only ones. Although we prefer our Greek aspect, we do appear in roman some time." Zeus stopped, then erupted in a golden light. I covered my eyes, then looked when it was done. Instead of Zeus black hair, he had blonde hair. His eyes were slightly lighter, and he wore full battle gear, but he looked younger.

"You see Perseus, we are apart of Rome. They're roman demigods out there right now, but you were just never aware." He said.

"How come we have never seen them? Why don't we know of them? Where do they stay at?" I asked rushly.

"You have never seen them before because when Greeks and Romans tend to collide, bad things happen. How do you think the Civil War started? That was the war among the gods known as the Roman and Greek war. We keep them hidden from you so you don't interact with each other, or another war will start. They do not know of you either. They stay in San Francisco, California. They stay at a place called Camp Jupiter, almost like your camp. But instead of cabins, they have tents, cohorts, and the lead of the cohort is a Centurion. Then the ruler of the camp, or New Rome, is the praetors. They lead the consul." Zeus explained, and now everything made sense.

"But who is Lupa?" I asked.

"Lupa is the patron of Rome. Her two sons, Romulus and Remus were the founders, and she simply guided them. She is the immortal god of wolves, and she is the Roman patron. She is Romes ultimate leader, and she hold more power the the praetors." Hestia filled in.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked again. By now, all of the gods were in there Roman aspect.

"When Lupa fades, Rome will fade with her, and we cannot let that happen. So, who better to have to fill her place then the one who defeated Saturn, or Kronos, single handedly?" Artemis questioned. The gods nodded, agreeing, while Poseidon was smiling.

"We would make you the Immortal Patron of Rome, along with the god of battle and creation." Zeus, or Jupiter announced.

"If Rome needs a leader, I will accept. But how will the demigods get to know me?" I questioned.

"We could erase the minds of all those who know how Rome started. We could change every mythology book to say that you were the original founder of Rome. We would change the Roman demigods minds to think that instead of Lupa, you were there the whole time, and that you were their leader." Zeus said.

"But what would happen to my friends at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Unfortunately, for this to work, they would have to be wiped of their memory of you. Every human, demigod, spirit, or satyr that knows of Lupa will instead think of you. It will seem as Lupa never existed." He explained.

"If that is okay with Lupa, then I am okay with it." I said. Zeus nodded, then turned to Mercury, or Hermes.

"Go and get Lupa from Camp Jupiter, I would rather have this done now." He commanded. Hermes bowed then flashed away. 30 seconds later, he was flashed back. He landed a few feet from me, but only with a gigantic wolf next to him. It was a light gray color, the color of old hair. The wolf look weak, and it was slightly skinny for a wolf. The wolf was showered in a golden light, after the light, stood a lady around 5'4. She looked old, and she was pale and her hair was the same color as the wolf's.

"Perseus, meet Lupa, patron of Rome." Zeus said. I looked at the old lady, then bowed to her, but she held no emotion.

"He is a greek," She stated simply.

"Yes, but a demigod. The strongest one to walk earth." Zeus said, which totally shocked me. Usually, he would say that one of his kids were the strongest, but now he was saying that I was.

Lupa nodded.

"As we can tell, you are fading. But once you fade, so will Rome, but however, we cannot let that happen." Zeus explained to Lupa, to which she nodded sadly at.

"So in order to stop that, we had to appoint a new ruler of Rome, a new patron, and we chose Perseus. He would be the Immortal Patron of Rome, along with the god of battle and creation. We would have to wipe you from history, and swap your name with Perseus in order for this to work." Zeus explained.

"The boy will do well, I can sense the strength and willpower in his blood. I will allow this, and I will pass my memories and knowledge of Rome to him. He will know the start and fall, all of the beings, and all of the demigods." She spoke to me, I nodded to each and everything she said to me. "Leading Rome is not easy, but not hard. You are a guidance over the praetors, and help defend camp. Are you sure you are ready for this, child?" She asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said determined. She smirked, then said: "Good."

The gods all started to chant a mixture of ancient Greek and another language, but when the chant was over they were glowing with power and the Throne Room rumbled. They all pointed their finger at me, then at the same time shot a beam of energy at me, which caused me to collapse to the ground in pain, but I did not scream. Once the chanting was over and they stopped shooting beams at me, I stood up slowly.

I felt different, stronger, and heck of alot more powerful. I felt like I could take on Kronos with one hand.

The gods smirked at me, then I heard Lupa start to chant. She walked toward me, still chanting, then touched my forehead. I went unconscious right then, but in my sleep memories flooded my mind. I saw how Rome was started, the faces of general, preators, and many others. I saw everything that Lupa had seen or heard about from her birth until now. I dont know how long I was out, but it felt quick.

"How long was I out?" I asked. My father replied.

"15 minutes," He said. I looked around for Lupa, but she was not there.

"Where did Lupa go?" I asked curiously.

"When she gave you her memories, she faded. When you were asleep, we erased Lupa from everything. No one knows that any Lupa ever existed." Zeus said.

"Your Greek friends will not remember you, so you cannot go back to Camp Half-Blood anymore. You must do your duties at New Rome. You are welcomed to Olympus at any time." Zeus said.

"Now, I assume you know where New Rome is located, correct?" He asked. I nodded, since I had Lupa's memories I knew every demigod and who was their parent.

"Then you must leave to go there, but remember, there is no Lupa and you are their leader. Good luck, Perseus." Zeus said. I smiled at the gods, then took a deep breath and flashed out.

**_AN: I know the battle scene is a lot like ashtheking's, but to have the story turn out the way I want it to it needed to be that way. Anyway, I got this idea from ashtheking, so tell me if you like it! Please Review, it gives me more motivation._**

**_-TheseusTheGreat_**


	2. New Rome

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.

Immortal of Rome

Chapter Two: New Rome

* * *

**N**ew Rome was fancier than Percy had expected. The lush grass was kept neat, fertile, and freshly cut. The Tiber River was clear, almost no ripples of waves viewable, and the lake was steady with marine life everywhere. The baths were kept clean by sewage waste, which was taken care of by satyrs and nymphs. The temples built, Mars Ultor, Bellona, Pluto, and Jupiter Optimus Maximus were to be clean, and polished every day for worshiped for the great Olympians, except Bellona and Pluto, who were major roman gods, but not Olympians. They even had a temple to him to honor his name as their patron. It was bigger than Pluto and Bellona, but smaller than Mars Ultor, and Jupiter Optimus Maximus.

The senate was ran by praetors, but Percy could act as Consul of Roman Senate if he chose to attend a meeting, which had not occurred yet, since he had only been there for a week and a half.

But in all means, Camp Half-Blood would always be his home.

For the past week and a half, he had been their. Many times, he had slept in a spare room in Poseidon's temple on Olympus, and had rarely ever slept at Camp Jupiter. He had little encounters with the demigods, but when he did, they would bow, say "milord," then would walk away.

It was weird being a god, and being such highly respected, but since Lupa's memories were tied with his own, he was getting used to it quickly.

During the daytime, Perseus would spend his day perfecting his swordsmanship, speed, agility, and footwork. Everything necessary that is critical to be good at in a fight. He stayed in the Immortal Palace, or a building that was built to worship all Olympian gods, and their patron. It was a rather large structure, dome shaped, made of marble floors and bronze letter engravings. The outside was made of arches, columns, and pillars. In the center of the building stood 13 massive stone thrones, with 12 high ones, and a thirteenth in the middle, slightly taller than the others. That was the throne Perseus stayed on when he had spare time. It should a view of the whole camp, the Coliseum, the Senate House, Jupiter's temple, along with the rest of them, the Field of Mars, the Forums, the Barracks, and everything else that was located inside the Tiber River.

So, to sum it up, every day of life at Camp Jupiter for Perseus was boring. He felt like he didn't fit it, because the demigods acted as if he was superior to him, which, in a sense, he was. But once, he was a demigod like them, but they did not know that.

So today, Perseus decided to walk around camp, to try and act normal.

He woke early, way earlier than any of the demigods, showered, and did his normal morning routine. He got dressed in normal Roman standards. A swollen red tunic, with shoulder plates and body armor on top. He sheathed his sword at his side of left hip, and a dagger on the right. He wore ankle sandals, like how any other roman legionnaire. He looked in a mirror, and stared at himself for what seemed like 5 minutes. He looked exactly like an ancient Roman soldier, which he pretty much was. As he looked away from the mirror, he walked toward the exit of the Immortal palace.

Once he was upon the dirt via, he began to jog in the dim light as the sun arose. He crossed a bridge that went over the Tiber, then jogged until he reached the Via Praetoria. He left took the left path to the Via Principalis. First, he walked into the area where the Fifth Cohort bunks were located. He grabbed the conch shell off one of the armor ranks, then pressed his lips on it and blew. It made a loud noise, the noise of rallying troops or an ambush attack. In less than 20 seconds, all of the Fifth Cohort was up and running into the Barracks for equipment, armor, and weapons.

It took them a total of half a minute to all come running out, some strapping armor onto them as the ran. But eventually, they all lined up in front of Percy. The line was four wide, and ten long. Summed up, the fifth cohort had 40 soldiers in it. All of 40 who stared at Percy, some nervous, and others battle-hardened ready.

The front line consisted of the most respected in that cohort. And in the middle of the first line stood the two centurions, the ones who led that cohort.

Percy stood there, his hands behind his back looking through the lines of soldiers. There was a settling silence before it was broken by Perseus.

"Many of you may wonder why I awoke you an hour before you regularly are to wake up," Percy said before he paced up and down the first line. He kept his hand behind his back. "But as a god, and your patron, it is my duty to lead you, which I have not done a lot of lately. So, the change will start today.

From now on, I will help lead this camp to the glory it achieved when it was the greatest empire. You all did well defeating the monsters on Mount Othrys, but not good enough. That day, we lost many legionaries, some of whom had great potential. And so, when a new threat arises to challenge the might of Olympus, or even the might of New Rome itself, we will be ready, and we will crush them with an iron fist, like we did all those years ago." Percy spoke. He assumed he got this new dominant attitude from Lupa, and he was starting to like it alot.

"Centurions, take your cohort to the Dining Pavilion, the rest of the legion will be there soon." He demanded. The centurions bowed, then commanded the cohort toward the pavilion.

When they were far enough, Percy went to the fourth cohort bunks, the conch still in his hand. He pressed his lips to it, then breathed into it. A loud sound once again echoed once again, and the fourth cohort awakened. They, like the fifth cohort, ran into the barracks, got their armor, and lined up in front of Percy. A row of four wide, and ten back. 40 soldiers, just like the last.

The fourth cohort was a little faster getting their armor on then the cohort before them, but only by a short time.

Percy repeated the same speech as he did to the fifth, then commanded all legionaries to the pavilion.

After the fourth, he did the same routine to the third cohort, the second cohort, then the first cohort. He gave them all the same speech, and declaring them all to go to the pavilion.

He stood there for a few moments, before flashing off to the temple of Bellona, where one of the praetors slept. Once he arrived, he walked in, since their were no doors. He walked to the upstairs, until he came to a room with a door that was slightly open. Pushing the door out of his way quietly, he walked to the bed where the praetors slept. He bent down, the shook the daughter of Bellona's sleeping form. She grumbled slightly and rolled over, but did not wake up.

Once again, he shook her, this time saying, "Wake up!" with a rather loud voice. Once the last word had left his mouth, she jumped out of bed, pulling a dagger out of nowhere and slashing at Percy.

Percy sidestepped then used his hand to disarm her. "Whoa there," He said with a slight grin on his face. The daughter of Bellona rubbed her eyes, then a shocked look came upon her face.

She immediately dropped to one knee. "Milord," She said. "Forgive me, I did not recognize it was you."

"Stand," Percy said to her. She nodded, then got back up to her feet. "At least you sensed danger and acted right away." He said impressed. "Anyway, you are forgiven. Get ready in your armor, and awaken the other praetor. Once you are done with both, meet the rest of the legion and myself and the pavilion."

She bowed and nodded. "Of course," She spoke.

"Goodbye Reyna." With that, he flashed off to the pavilion where the entire legion was waiting.

* * *

After the legion ate, Percy had lead them to the field of Mars, paired them into groups, and trained them with various weapons. He did swordfighting, spears, archery (which he still wasn't good at,) and daggers. He trained them the whole day, only allowing them 3 breaks for the whole session. He pushed the praetors the hardest though, since they were supposed to be the commanders of the army. And what type of army would it be if the commanders didn't know how to fight?

And since they were the praetors, Jason and Reyna got the special privilege of being partners with Percy. He sparred with them, him vs. Jason and Reyna. They worked like they had the same mind, but they were not on par with Percy. He did not fight the Titan Lord for nothing, after all.

By the end of the day, they had practiced for a total of 10 hours. Every legionnaire was sweaty, beat, battered and bruised. After they had been done with the weapons, he had ordered them to jog a lap around the field of Mars, then go to the baths to clean themselves. Then after that, was dinner.

So after dinner, Percy walked back to the Immortal Palace. Once he arrived, he took all his armor off. Since he too was sweaty, he jumped into the shower, washed himself, then jumped out. He got in his Roman toga, then flashed to Olympus where he would stay for the night.

Percy flashed to the Throne Room, where he assumed his father and Zeus were talking. But instead of just his father and Zeus, it was the whole Olympian counsel.

Percy looked around before he said anything.

"Uh, am I interrupting anything?" He asked no one in particular. Most gods weren't paying attention, but some where.

"Actually, no. We were just discussing godly duties, but the meeting was about to come to a closing anyway. So, Percy, how are you my boy?" My father said with a smile on his face. He was wearing his casual bermuda shirt, with khaki shorts, making him look like a professional fisher.

"I'm good, Camp Jupiter is different, but I am starting to get used to it," I said, bowing to Zeus as I spoke before sitting at the bottom of my fathers throne. Zeus cleared his throat loudly, giving my father and I a pointed glare.

"Now that you two are done interacting in the middle of the meeting, I have an announcement to make." Zeus said. He banged the end of his lightning bolt to the floor, making a loud booming sound. All gods looked up, staring at Zeus.

"There seems to be a new threat that has risen, and history has repeated itself. Even though it had only been half a month since the day Kronos fell, his mother, the one who challenged us last time, is awakening to attempt to dethrone us once again. That is why I am announcing the close of Mount Olympus to all ties to the mortal world. Gods will not be allowed to leave, and have no contact to any of the demigods. We must avoid this war, we cannot afford it." He announced. Once he was done talking, the gods went into chaos. All were disagreeing, and Ares shouting that another war would be better.

Percy sat at his father's feet, looking at the gods as they argued. A new threat, one who was even more powerful than all of the titans combined. Gaea, Percy thought. The Titan Kings mother.

Her giants were powerful, but she herself was dangerous enough. There was no way that the gods and one demigod camp could defeat her. And thats when an idea struck Percy. Why not combine both camps? Even though they cause destruction, as patron of Rome he had powers over the legion. He would command them to get along with the Greeks, or else severe punishment.

Trying to gain control over the gods, Percy began to shout.

"Be quiet!" He yelled as loud as he could. It rang his ears, but none of the gods, not even his father who sat above him could hear the yell. Percy sighed, then tried again.

"SILENCE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, adding a mini earthquake to gather everyone's attention. This time, it had worked, and all of the gods looked at him precisely.

"First of all, you cannot close Olympus. If the enemy does manage to attack, they will kill all of your children, from both camps, then come after you. Is that what you want? Closing Olympus to a goddess that you once beat before. To be, it sounds as if you're scared." Percy said, standing up and walking to the center of the room. "Now, before you go all crazy again, I suggest that we merge the two camps, making them into one powerful army, an army of demigods that fight for Olympus."

"The demigods will never get along, they have been rivals for millennia." Hermes said.

"Yes, but as patron of Rome, I would influence the Romans to side with the greeks. And if they didn't, it would be the end of the world. The Romans will listen to me, but you have to convince the Greeks not to attack, or they will go to war." Percy said. The gods seemed to take that in thought, before Hera spoke up.

"How about you switch the two leaders of camp? Take a leader from Camp Jupiter, and one from Camp Half-Blood, and switch their roles. Erase their memories, and set them on their way. This way, they will take that camp, and both will reunite. Then they can work as a group." Hera proposed. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"And whom would you take from Camp Jupiter?" He asked carefully.

"The praetor, Jason Grace, my champion." She said easily. Percy at once shook his head.

"You want to take my praetor, and exchange him to a Greek camp? The romans will go haywire, once they reunite they will believe that the Greek camp has kidnapped him, and war will start again. Take someone else, but don't take my praetor." Percy directed.

"He is my champion, what I wish to do to him is in my demand." Hera said stubbornly.

"And he is my praetor. He is needed in Rome. The other legionnaires will need training, and Jason will do just that." Percy said back, equally as stubborn. The rest of the gods watched the interaction between the two with smirks on their faces.

"Take someone else, like the centurion, or a senate. Both get great respect, and have much power and influence. My praetors are needed for the time being." Percy said finally.

"Now that your dispute is settled, I believe we can reach an agreement. All to Hera's plan?" Zeus asked. 11 out of 12 Olympians raised their hand, the one who didn't was Dionysus who had his nose in some type of wine magazine.

"Then we will set forth on Hera's plan, the demigods will be switched tomorrow. Meeting dismissed!" Zeus said as he raised his arms and flashed away in a lightning bolt.

Percy laughed to himself quietly, Zeus always has to be dramatic.

He started walking to the Throne Room doors, but was stopped by his father. He simply congratulated him on becoming a god, for the 10th time. He also said that Percy was welcome to Atlantis anytime that he had to spare. He bid him farewell, them took of in a golden light, leaving the smell of a salty ocean.

And so, Percy took off towards Poseidon's temple, wondering what the next day awaited.

He was also curious to see what legionnaire Hera would decide to switch, hoping that it wasn't someone extremely important.

_**AN: It's a short chapter, but I needed to get it done before so many questions were asked. Next chapter will be longer, and I will show who got exchanged from Rome, and who new came from Camp Half-Blood.**_

_**Thank you guys, and make sure to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry if this**_ **_makes any of you upset, but this particular story is going to be on a sort of hold. I have a new idea, that will have these two chapters in it, but not until later. So, im going to try not to spoil to much, but heres the idea that I thought of._**

**_Im trying to combine my two stories, so I don't have to write them individually. So, here it goes._**

**_Like the Son of the Skies, Percy will be a son of Zeus. But however, in this case, a son of Jupiter. He will be born from Zeus roman aspect, and be sent to camp Jupiter. There, he will do the quest, but some will be different from the cannon. Then later, when they are defending, he will be made the Patron of Rome for all the things that he did for it. Then from there, it will be like the story that I have now._**

**_Thanks, and tell me if you like the idea!_**

**_-Theseus_**


End file.
